


Thank you, Mom.

by InterstellarMage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Generic Pokemon Game, Mother/Child, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarMage/pseuds/InterstellarMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wished that you had more interactions with your parent in Pokemon games. For every point in your journey there to be an optional but in-depth talk with your parent whether you call them or visit. Especially extra stuff if you visit. I want your family to have a backstory, to inspire you and encourage you. I want…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Mom.

_ring ring_

"Hey! I just wanted to check in with you, ma. I hope the skitty’s behaving."  
""Oh she’s been such good company to me since you left home. It’s so good to hear from you, kiddo! How is your journey going?"  
"I totally beat that last gym leader I was so worried about! But I can’t help feeling in over my head all over again. I’m… kind of inside Team EvilBad’s HQ right now."  
"Oh sweetie, why did I have a feeling that you’d still go and barge in there anyway? I’m not mad though.  
" Really?! You? My mother, the same upstanding lady who came in screeching when she had heard I walloped some classmates in 3rd grade?"  
"I took you out for some Rage Candybars afterwards though. When I found out that those classmates were bullying one of your friends, didn’t I? You did good. I was proud of you kid."  
"You have no idea how much that means to me, mom. You’re the strongest person I know. I just wish I could be as strong as you right about now."  
"Is that all? You’re already on that level sweetie. Maybe even stronger. Everything we've gone through, we've done it together. You were there when I was fired at the PokeMart. You were there with me when your dad started playing at the slots for days at a time. You were there with me when money got tight and we had to clip coupons. You were there with me when we moved to Firsttownville, just the two of us."  
" I guess the leppa berry doesn’t fall far from the tree does it?"  
"Not at all. You’re a regular chip off the old pokeblock."  
" Thank you so much. I think I can beat Team EvilBad and stop them. I think I can do this."  
"Kiddo, I don’t just think you can. I know you can. I believe in you. Give ‘em what’s coming."  
"I love you, ma."  
"I love you too, champ."


End file.
